Insect sting allergy caused by bees and vespids is a common problem for a sizable segment of our population. The vespids include different hornets, yellowjackets and wasps. We have previously characterized the major venom allergens of honeybees, hornets and yellowjackets. We have shown that the venoms of hornets and yellowjackets have similar protein components which are antigenically related, and that the venomes of hornets and yellowjackets have protein components which are distinct from those present in bee venom. One objective of this research proposal is to continue our characterization studies of the major allergens from different vespid venoms, in particular those from wasp venom. A second objective is to study the antigenic relationship of like protein components from the venoms of different species of hornets, wasps and yellowjackets. A third objective is to prepare chemically modified antigens with enhanced immunogenicity by coupling the antigen with adjuvant molecule. Modified antigens with enhanced immunogenicity are of interest for treatment of insect sting allergy since there are suggestions that protection against anaphylaxis caused by insect sting is correlated with increased levels of venom specific IgG antibodies.